Reign of Return
Reign of Return" is the 7th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 33rd episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on November 12th, 2018. Coverage Cold Open Scary Death Box asks Core Icon what they will do if Saturn rejoins. Core Icon says the planetary alliance will probably go for Stoney, but they should lay low. Scary Death Box says he feels bad for getting Stoney out, and Core Icon said he saved themselves, so he shouldn't feel bad. Rejoin Marker welcomes the rejoiners. Evil Eye points out how the elimination area is different, and Marker says the votes will be shown on a TV screen and in a grid-like fashion. He shows Roundy got 5, and she gets sad. She is then sucked up by the vacuum. He then reveals Evil Needle got 7, and sucks her into the vacuum as well. Next is Ringy, who got 15. She is sad that all the females got the least votes and gets sucked into the vacuum. Evil Eye is the next to go and got 27, he wishes Coat Rack good luck at rejoining and is sucked up. He reveals the votes between Saturn and Coat Rack, and it shows that they tied. Marker is upset by this and reveals it's a triple rejoin, so Coat Rack and Saturn both win. They are happy. Saturn asks Marker how he will do a triple rejoin and Marker says he'll make up for it. Marker releases the eliminated contestants and reveals that one of them will rejoin alongside the other 2. Their first challenge is a ball-stacking competition, where Roundy and Ringy finish first, followed by Evil Eye after. Evil Needle fails to finish and gets eliminated. Their next challenge is a race. Evil Eye finishes without a sweat and Roundy follows. Ringy gets eliminated. Their final challenge is a challenge where you hit targets with a tennis ball 3 times. Marker gives Evil Eye arms to help him with the challenge. They both get 2 hits on each other before Roundy runs out of balls and uses herself. Evil Eye swats her away and then hits her target, causing her to lose. Evil Eye rejoins. Saturn and Coat Rack go back to their original teams, but Evil Eye is moved to Team Cool Good. Rainbow Cube welcomes him. Marker explains the challenge is an obstacle course and the first team to get all their members through it wins. Evil Eye, Moon, and Saturn are given legs because flying is not allowed. Challenge Nicey starts, then faceplants. Rainbow Cube passes him and jumps up the platforms. Cookie volunteers to go first to prove her team worthy. She passes the jumps with no problem. Rainbow Cube gets to a large balance beam and sees a crusher. She passes it and jumps to another platform attached to a rope. She crosses the rope. Stoney catches up to Cookie, who narrowly avoids becoming crushed and runs away. Rainbow Cube finishes, as Cake Slice and Checker Piece take their turn when Cookie finishes and gets a design change. Stoney follows behind. Saturn starts, and Cake Slice and Checker Piece get to the balance beam. Checker Piece gets her head crushed, and they both scream. Evil Eye tells Coat Rack he wants to keep his arms, and he doesn't like having legs. Cake Slice gets to the tightrope. Saturn asks Checker Piece if she's okay, and she says yes. Cake Slice finishes, and Trombone tells Zombie Arrow to go last so they can get an easy win, to which he agrees. Evil Eye volunteers to go next, and then Saturn finishes. Checker Piece follows behind him, but dead. Evil Eye narrowly avoids a crusher as Core Icon and Chess Piece start. Evil Eye gets to the tightrope and the other 2 get to the crusher. Chess Piece gets crushed to Core Icon's shock. Evil Eye finishes and Coat Rack and Trombone go up. Chess Piece comes out of the Pop Box as Core Icon gets to the tightrope. Trombone and Coat Rack cross the balance beam, and Core Icon finishes the obstacle course. Coat Rack gets to the tightrope and Earthy starts. Trombone gets to the tightrope as Coat Rack and Trombone finish. Bally and Rose start as Earthy gets to the tightrope. Bally and Rose talk, and Earthy fails the tightrope and falls off. Bally and Rose get to the tightrope as Scary Death Box starts. They both finish while Scary Death Box gets to the crusher. Zombie Arrow starts, with Nicey behind him. Scary Death Box gets to the tightrope, and Zombie Arrow gets to the crusher. Nicey passes him. Scary Death Box finishes as Nicey gets to the tightrope. Zombie Arrow lands on top of his head, and then breaks the tightrope. He grabs onto it and Nicey grabs onto him. They swing to the finish. Marker explains Zombie Arrow's team won, and the other 2 are up for elimination because it's a double elimination. He says The Cool Alliance and Three Other People are first to go. After the challenge Nicey, Rose, Chess Piece, and Checker Piece all say they need to eliminate someone from the other group to avoid being eliminated. Chess Piece and Nicey both try to convince Coat Rack to vote one another. Cookie goes to him and tells him what they've been doing, and Coat Rack says he's had the same problem and isn't voting either of them. Cookie said she already knows who she's voting. Elimination Marker tells the team they already did this so they know what to do. Earthy goes in, reveals his vote was Stoney and leaves. Saturn goes in and leaves. Moon goes in and leaves. Core Icon goes in and leaves. Scary Death Box goes in and leaves. Stoney goes in and leaves. After they voted, Marker reveals the votes. Stoney got the first one, then Scary Death Box, then Moon, then Stoney, then Moon. And the last vote went to Moon. Moon and Saturn were shocked. Earthy just went and laid in the grass. Moon said goodbye to Saturn and was sucked into the vacuum. They cleared the area for The Exotic Plants who were next. Marker explained to them how to vote. After that, they got started. Coat Rack goes in, reveals he voted Checker Piece, and leaves. Chess Piece goes in and leaves. Checker Piece goes in and leaves. Nicey goes in and leaves. Rose goes in and leaves. Cookie goes in and leaves. Marker now revealed the votes. The votes went to Checker Piece, then Chess Piece, then Nicey, then Chess Piece, and Nicey. The final vote was for Cookie, to everyone's shock. Cookie revealed that she voted herself. Marker tells the two tied contestants that they must do a tiebreaker. He snaps and they end up on a balance beam. Marker says whoever pushes the other off first wins. Nicey talks to himself about how he should stop being nice to win, and tries to push Chess Piece who dodges. She runs to the edge of the balance beam, and Nicey corners her. He tries to push her again, but she dodges and runs behind him. She hears Checker Piece cheering her on, so she kicks him off. Checker Piece is relieved, and Rose is devastated. Nicey gives her encouraging words before he falls into the vaccuum. After Elimination Cookie is sitting by herself when Coat Rack appears behind her. He asks her what's wrong and she says she is hated. Coat Rack tells her how hated he is and that she shouldn't ever give up. This cheers her up. The recommended characters appear. Stinger Marker is standing in place. Evil Eye asks him if he can have arms, and he agrees. He gets arms. Votes 6''' votes were cast. '''6 votes were cast. Attempts Finished Failed attempt Never Finished Deaths *Chess Piece and Checker Piece get crushed by a crusher. Trivia *This episode had the longest delay (a month) before Back to the Lynching Board came out. *This is the longest season 2 episode as of Back to the Lynching Board. *This is the last 2018 episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver